I've Got to See You Again
by jessica-bones-winchester
Summary: Stripper!Bucky AU - Natasha and Wanda take their friend, Gwen, out to celebrate. She's not having a good time, until one of the dancers catches her eye. Can she let go of the past and give something new a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Natasha and Wanda were drunk. They dragged Gwen out to celebrate, and she was the one still sober, not feeling much like celebrating.

The man on stage was down to a pair of tiny, tight shorts that left little to the imagination, especially when he teased pulling them down to reveal an ass cheek.

The women went wild. Wanda and Natasha were on their feet, whooping and making lewd gestures with their hips. The stripper seemed to encourage it, so she let them go.

When the man left the stage they sat down, laughing and fanning themselves.

"Man," Wanda said, "each one is hotter than the last."

"Really," Gwen said, "don't know how you can tell through those beer goggles."

"Why are you being such a party pooper? You should be celebrating."

"I still don't see how divorce is something to celebrate."

"When it's from a man like Robert," Natasha said, "it's worth celebrating. I mean, how long did he drag the divorce out?"

"Two years."

"Two years! And you haven't been with a man since before you separated. This," she waved her hand around the room, "starts making up for that. We have to get you reacquainted with the male form."

Gwen laughed, but shook her head. "But it's still a divorce. My marriage failed."

"Because of him," Wanda said. "You fought to keep things together. He didn't."

The stage lights picked up again, and the ladies screamed. A man in a camouflage uniform came out and stood ramrod straight, hands at his sides. When the music started, a slow, sensual rhythm, he rolled his hips and tugged the hat low over his eyes.

For the first time that night, Gwen's eyes were glued to the stage. She did have a thing for military uniforms.

The man dropped to his knees then ground his hips into the floor before ripping the uniform open to reveal a rock hard chest and abs. Natasha and Wanda were back on their feet, but Gwen just sat and stared. She caught a glimpse of crystal blue beneath the low hat, and hair long enough that it wasn't to military standards. Not that it mattered, because the uniform was soon gone, and he was in the tiny, tight shorts.

He wasn't as flirtatious as the other dancers had been. He came out, did his thing, and was gone.

Natasha grinned at Gwen. "Finally found one to drool over, huh?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on. Your tongue was practically hanging out of your mouth."

"Was not."

"Yeah, ok."

She waved a waiter over and whispered in his ear. Gwen got nervous when she saw Natasha point toward her.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Bull shit. What did you just do?"

Natasha just grinned and sipped her drink.

"Nat, I'm not joking, what—"

A large hand took Gwen's and pulled her from her chair. She was tugged into a solid chest and bright blue eyes stared back at her. Without his hat, she could see every detail of his face. He was gorgeous, wearing jeans and a grey tee.

"Umm... hi," she whispered.

"Are you my private dance?"

"Am I... What? No."

"Yes." Natasha said. "She is. Show her a good time. She needs it."

He nodded and gave Gwen's hand a light squeeze before pulling her into a private room. The door shut and Gwen panicked.

"Look, I'm not... this isn't... my friends did this and—"

"Relax. This is your show. I won't do anything you don't want. Ok?"

Gwen took a breath and nodded. "Thing is, I don't know what to... I mean, I've never..."

"Did you like my show on stage?"

Gwen nodded.

"I can just do that here."

He gently guided her by the arm to the small sofa, and she sat.

He rolled his hips and hooked his thumb into the hem of his shirt, lifting it a little. His eyes were locked on hers. He pulled the shirt higher, and Gwen stood.

"I'm sorry. I can't... this just feels too intimate."

He fixed his shirt and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, it's ok."

"I'm sorry. My friends just—"

"Stop apologizing." He motioned back to the sofa. "Have a seat."

"I should go."

"Your friend paid for fifteen minutes. If you don't mind staying, I could use the break."

"Oh. Ok, I guess that won't hurt. Not really looking forward to seeing her right now, anyway."

Gwen sat. When he sat next to her she stiffened.

"I don't bite, you know. Strict policy."

"Sorry."

"What's your name?"

"Gwen."

He extended his hand. "Bucky."

"Bucky? Is that, like, your stripper name?"

He laughed, "No. my middle name is Buchanan, and people have always just called me Bucky for short."

"Wow... if that's what you go by then your first name must be awful."

"Whoa, now." He smiled.

"Sorry. That sounded way worse than I meant it to."

He waved the comment off. "My name is James."

"Which do you prefer?"

He shrugged. "I like Bucky."

"All right, then. Bucky it is."

He sank into the sofa with his arm stretched out across the back.

"Your friends made you come here tonight, right?"

She smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

"I saw you a couple of times in the crowd while the others were on stage. You looked uninterested."

"Yeah. We're supposed to be celebrating, but I'm not really—. You know... you don't want to hear this."

"No, go ahead. What were you going to say?"

Gwen stared at him a moment. "My divorce was finalized today, after my ass of an ex-husband dragged it out for two years."

"Whoa, why'd he do that?"

"Because he wanted to hurt me, and he had a prenup saying if I cheated while married I get nothing. He wanted me to get worn down and start dating again before we divorced."

"Guy sounds like a real jerk."

"He is."

"Then your friends are right. You should be celebrating."

"My marriage still failed. It's just... I always dreamed that I'd get married once, forever. You know? I guess everyone does. I don't want to be married to him anymore. Not after everything he's done. Still hurts."

"Then why are you here?"

"My friends. Since I cut myself off from men for two years they decided to plop me right in the middle of... Well..." She motioned to Bucky as an example.

"Wait. You really haven't been with a guy in two years?"

"Nope. I wasn't going to let him win."

Bucky smiled. "Good for you." He checked his watch. "We've got about five minutes left. You sure you don't want a show?"

She shook her head. "I just feel awkward having a stranger do that just for me."

"I'm not a stranger anymore. I'm Bucky."

"James Buchanan."

"Exactly. You know my middle name. Who knows the middle name of a stranger?"

Gwen laughed.

"Here."

Bucky took her hand and put her standing against the wall.

"Two years is a long time to go without attention," he said.

He pressed himself against her and rolled his hips. Gwen took in a sharp breath and bit her lip. He did a few moves from his stage routine, never letting their bodies separate, and never taking his eyes from hers, but he stayed fully clothed.

His nose ran along her neck and jaw, and Gwen thought he might actually kiss her a few times. The thought excited her, but scared her, and she stayed stiff against the wall. His hair fell into his face, and she had an overwhelming urge to brush it from his eyes, but she kept her hands at her sides.

He stood straight and towered over her.

"Time's up."

Gwen cleared her throat. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

The world slipped into slow motion as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Congratulations on your freedom."

"Thanks."

He stepped back, and she rushed to the door.

"By the way," he said, "kisses aren't really allowed, so if you could keep that to yourself..."

"Oh... yeah, sure."

He smiled at her and slipped out of a door at the back of the small room. She collected herself and let out a puff of air before she went back to her friends.

"How was it?" Wanda asked.

"Weird."

"I know you thought he was hot," Natasha said.

"He's very hot, but don't ever do that to me again." Gwen glanced around the room and saw Bucky talking to a woman at another table. "Can we go?"

"Yeah, ok. We can go."

Gwen made sure Wanda and Natasha got home safe, then she got ready for bed. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. As she drifted off she could swear she felt his body pressed against hers, grinding into her.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha called a week later.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"No plans. Why?"

"Want to go back to that club?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"What? We had a good time."

"You and Wanda had a good time. I had an awkward lap dance... sort of."

"Oh, come on. You told me yesterday he was gorgeous."

"He is. That's not the point."

"Is this about Robert?"

"No. We're divorced."

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?"

"I lost all feelings for Robert after the first year of the dragged out divorce."

"Then you're coming."

"No, I'm not."

"If you don't come stare at naked guys with me then you're going to convince me you're still in love with Robert."

Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Nat, you can be a real pain in my ass."

"Does that mean you're coming?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Pick you up at eight."

Gwen scanned the room as soon as she entered the club. It was a strange mix of relief and disappointment when she didn't see Bucky.

"Let's sit at the bar," she said.

"Umm... the naked men are that way." Natasha glanced back at the bar. "But the bartender is really cute. Ok. We'll sit at the bar for a while."

The blonde-haired bartender smiled as they sat.

"What can I get you, ladies?"

"I'll take whatever your specialty is," Natasha said, "and your name."

He smiled. "Name's Steve."

"Hi, Steve. I'm Natasha."

"What about you, ma'am? What're you drinking?"

"Just a beer, please," Gwen said.

"So," Natasha said, "has the soldier guy danced yet?"

"Not yet. You two come here a lot?"

"No, but we were here last Friday night. I'm trying to get my friend Gwen back into the world of men."

Steve sat the beer down. "You're Gwen?"

"Yes. Why?"

He shook his head.

"So," Natasha said, "you look like you're in great shape. Why don't you dance?"

"I could never get past the idea of taking my clothes off for strangers."

"Thank you," Gwen said. "It's weird." She looked directly at Natasha.

"It's definitely not for everybody," Steve said. He checked his watch. "But if you're waiting for the soldier, he'll be on in less than five."

"Thanks," Natasha said. "I'll be back later."

Natasha dragged Gwen to a table in front.

"Why can't we sit in the back?"

"I want a good view."

"You're so gross."

"Hey, you had him in your lap."

"No, I didn't."

"What?"

"I didn't tell you, because you seemed so pleased that I went through with it, but we really just talked."

"Are you kidding me? You had that gorgeous man alone, paid to give you a show, and you talked?"

"Yeah, see the middle part of that sentence? There's my problem."

"That he was paid? No one's forcing him, Gwen. It's his job. Women do it all the time."

"And it's still icky."

The lights flashed and Bucky came on stage. When he got to Gwen's side, he recognized her. With her hands on the table, she gave a little wave with her fingers, and he grinned. He worked the entire stage, but when he was in front of her he kept eye contact, and he seemed to stay there longer than anywhere else.

He winked at her as he walked off the stage, and she turned to Natasha. Her chair was empty. Gwen craned her neck over the crowd and saw Natasha at the bar, flirting with Steve.

"Unbelievable."

She didn't want to watch the next dancer, so she walked back toward the bar. Halfway there Bucky grabbed her arm.

"Are you my private dance?"

Gwen's eyes widened, and she glared at Natasha who just smiled and waved.

Bucky took her hand and led her to a private room. Once inside, she went to apologize, but he put a finger to her lips and backed her against the wall. He ground his hips against her.

"Wait. Stop."

"What's wrong?"

"This is all my friend, again. I didn't want to do this."

Bucky backed away. "Do you always do things you don't want to do?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Have a seat."

"I'm sure you have women out there who would kill to be in here doing what you're supposed to be doing with me."

"Yeah, but you're here now. Please sit, Gwen."

"You remember my name?"

"Yeah. Why? You don't remember mine? It's―"

"Bucky. Yeah, I remember."

He smiled. "Good. So, we remember each other."

"I guess I just thought you see so many women that you wouldn't remember my name."

"Yeah, I see a lot of women. Couldn't tell you any of their names. Half are so drunk they couldn't tell you their own names."

Gwen laughed. Bucky motioned for her to sit, so they did.

"You really don't want the private dance?"

"No. Sorry."

Bucky shrugged. "It's all right. You know, your friend requested me, but if I'm not your type―"

"No, it's not that. I told you last time, it just seems like such an intimate thing."

"You let me do some stuff last time."

"Yeah, but I felt so awkward. I had no clue what to do with my hands, and I didn't want to accidentally grind against you, so I just stood there."

"Well, hands aren't a problem. You can touch me."

He took her hand and held her open palm against his chest.

"I don't know."

He removed his hand, and hers fell away.

"Look, we don't have to do anything. We can talk, like last time."

"Thank you."

"How would you like to get coffee with me?"

Gwen's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Coffee. So we can talk without one of us being paid."

"I don't really know anything about you."

"That's why we should go get coffee."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea."

Bucky took her hand. "Are you attracted to me?"

"Yes."

"Does what I do turn you off?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, to be honest."

"Then let's get coffee."

"I just got divorced."

"And it took two years. You can't still have feelings for the guy."

"No."

"Then what is it?"

He brushed his thumb over her chin, and she stood.

"I have to go."

"Your time's not up."

Gwen was already out the door. Natasha was still at the bar.

"Nat, we're leaving."

"Why?"

"Now."

She said a quick goodbye to Steve, and they left. Natasha drove her home, but questioned her in the car.

"Did he try something?"

"No."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"He asked me out for coffee."

"And?"

"And that's it."

"Are you kidding me? You freaked out because he asked you on a date?"

"Yes. I've always hated the dating process, and now it's been so long... I don't know if I can put myself through this."

"Gwen, sweetie, how will you ever find another guy if you don't date?"

"Who says I need a guy? I went two years without one."

"Do you remember at the bar, when Steve asked if you were Gwen?"

"Yeah."

"Bucky told him about you."

"Wait... how do you know his name is Bucky?"

"Steve told me. He's Bucky's best friend. They grew up together. He said Bucky told him all about this amazing woman, Gwen, who came in last week. She was completely sober, never tried to grope him, and just wanted to talk. He said he even kissed your cheek, which you did not tell me. I should be pissed."

"He asked me not to. It could get him in trouble."

"So, this guy kissed you. He looked really pleased to see you there tonight, and he asked you out. And you just left?"

"I panicked."

Natasha pulled into Gwen's parking garage.

"Nat, you could have just dropped me off."

"Hell no. I know I push a little hard sometimes―"

"A little?"

She turned the car off.

"Ok, a lot. It's only because I care about you. I want to see you happy again. You being scared will not lead to happiness. So, let's talk it out over some ice cream."

Gwen smiled. "Sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen watched from a table in a dark corner, alone. Natasha and Stave were away for the weekend after dating a few weeks, so he wasn't there to see her in the shadows from the nearby bar.

She and Natasha had discussed her fears. If she could be so wrong about Robert, how could she trust her judgement of anyone else?

Nat made her tag along on a couple of her dates with Steve, and he always mentioned Bucky. He found a way to work him into the conversation. They were nudging her to see him again. Nat wouldn't push hard anymore, now that she understood what Gwen was feeling, but that didn't mean she would give up. Now she had Steve as an ally. It was obvious he wanted Bucky to be happy, too.

So, Gwen went back to the club to see him. Just to look. She watched him dance, in awe that his movements still made her stomach flip, even seeing the same routine for the third time.

The other women in the club watched with interest. Some stood, hoping to get his attention, and maybe some playful flirting, but Bucky didn't go for that. Just as he had that first night, he did his thing and left the stage. She slipped out before he started his crowd mingling.

She lay in bed that night unable to sleep. When she glanced at the clock it was 1:00 am, and she knew he was still there. She imagined him on stage again, all those women watching, and a surge of jealousy rushed through her. Why? She flipped onto her stomach and growled into the pillow.

The next night, she was back at the same table. She watched him dance, watched him leave the stage, then called over a waiter.

"I'd like a private session with the dancer who just finished."

"Sure thing."

She paid and watched the man slip backstage. A few minutes later Bucky was headed her way. She kept her head down until he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest.

"Are you my pri― Gwen?"

She just smiled at him.

"I thought Natasha went away with Steve this weekend?"

"She did."

"Then who set this up?"

She swallowed hard. "I did."

A grin crept onto Bucky's face, and he cocked his head toward the private rooms.

"Come on."

He held her hand as she followed behind. When the door closed, her stomach dropped ten feet.

Bucky backed Gwen onto the sofa and straddled her lap. He pulled his shirt off and placed her hand on his chest. She trailed her fingers down to his abs, then looked into his eyes.

"Let's have coffee," she said.

Bucky froze. "Really?"

She nodded, and Bucky moved next to her on the sofa.

"Why did you run out last time?"

"I got scared."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you off."

"No, it wasn't anything you did. It was all me."

"What changed your mind?"

"I had a long talk with Nat. She knows my ex, so she understands what I went through. I also had a few conversations with Steve, and they always ended up about you."

"They did, huh?"

"Yeah."

"That's funny, because I had a couple of conversations with Natasha, and they always ended up about you."

Gwen shook her head. "Those two have been playing match maker."

"Looks like. Should we give in?"

"Coffee."

"Coffee it is. Tomorrow morning? Ten o'clock?"

"Sounds great."

Gwen stood and walked to the door. "Oh, you don't have my number."

Bucky chuckled and looked down at his half-dressed state. "I don't really have anything to take it with. How about I give you mine?"

"Ok."

Gwen pulled out her phone and added Bucky's name to her contacts, then handed him the phone. He put his number in and hit save, then sent himself a text.

"Now I have your number waiting for me."

He stood as he handed her the phone, and she put it away.

"There's something I've been wanting to do since the night we met... but I don't want to scare you."

"What do you want to do?"

"Kiss you."

"Isn't that against the rules here?"

He shrugged. "You going to tell on me?"

"I think it's... uh..."

He brushed her hair back. "Just a little kiss." He leaned forward. "You can stop me if you want."

His thumb brushed over her cheek as he waited for her rejection, but it didn't come. He pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, and lingered there.

She surprised him by kissing back with a bit more force, encouraging him to part his lips. She mirrored his movement, and they were soon locked in a kiss that was anything but "little." Her hands roamed over his bare chest, and he gripped her hips, pulling her close. His hands moved up her back and into her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

After a while, she had to pull away to breathe. She pulled back, but Bucky kept his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm not."

"I don't know what got into me."

"I'm not complaining."

He grinned down at her, and she laughed.

"You're a really good kisser," she said.

"So are you."

"Oh, please."

"You are."

"Not good enough for my ex."

"Hey, that guy was an ass. If he made you doubt your ability to kiss, then I'll just have to help you get your confidence back."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. There was no pretense. He parted his lips and teased with his tongue until she opened herself to it. She draped her arm over his shoulder and ran her other hand down his bare chest. Bucky moaned into her mouth. His abs twitched as her fingers brushed over them, and he pulled away.

"Our time's almost up."

"Right. Oh, it's kind of gross that I've paid for this."

"You didn't pay for this. You didn't get what you paid for."

"Still―"

"Gwen. It's ok. I know you don't see me that way."

She let out a breath. "Thank you."

"It's one of the things that drew me to you. I've never had a woman refuse a private dance when she's so clearly attracted to me."

She shoved at his chest. "You're sure of yourself."

"I saw the way you watched me."

"Yeah, well..."

"I've been doing this a few years now. I know the look."

He pressed a kiss to her lips, but pulled away before it went any further.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

She smiled. "Looking forward to it."


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen scanned the cafe until she saw Bucky stand and wave. She walked to the corner table and stood in front of him.

"Hi."

"Hi. We're not going to be awkward, are we?"

Gwen laughed. "I'm not sure how to greet you. I mean, the last few times we met were... unique."

Bucky smiled. "A hug would be welcome."

Gwen smiled, and Bucky wrapped his arms around her waist. She hesitated for just a moment before her arms circled his shoulders. He turned his face into Gwen's neck and placed a soft kiss there before he pulled back.

"Just a hug, huh?"

Bucky shrugged and motioned for her to sit. He sat across from her and took her hand.

"I know I'm being a little forward," he said, "but I like you a lot."

"We really don't know anything about each other."

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you get into... your job?"

"Didn't take long for that to come up."

"Sorry. I'm not passing judgement, but if we're going to try this, I think I should know."

Bucky nodded. "You're right. I've been doing it for about ten years."

"You just decided to be a dancer?"

"No. Not really. I enlisted in the military when I was in college."

"Is that why you do the soldier uniform?"

"Yeah. The owner loved the idea. Women and military uniforms, you know?"

Gwen blushed. "Yeah, I know."

Bucky smiled. "Yeah. I did a couple of tours in Afghanistan, and one in Iraq. One day, we were traveling with a weapons truck, making sure it got to base, and we hit an IED. Well, the weapons truck hit it. The explosion was bad enough, but it also set off the ammo supply."

"Oh my God."

"We lost four of the nine guys we had with us. The rest of us were all hit in some way, but I was pretty bad. A big piece of metal from the truck that exploded was lodged in my left shoulder.

Steve got hit in the leg by a stray bullet, but he dragged me to shelter behind some rocks and radioed for help."

Gwen squeezed his hand.

"I honestly thought I'd be missing an arm when I woke up."

"It was that bad?"

"Worse thing I've ever felt. But they were able to save my arm, though I do have some nerve damage. I don't always feel things with my left." He smiled. "Good news is I'm right-handed."

Gwen shook her head. "How long did it take to be able to make those kinds of jokes?"

Bucky's smiled faded. "A long time. I was discharged, sent through some basic psych sessions, then put on a VA waiting list."

"That's terrible."

"They didn't think my PTSD was bad enough."

"How bad is it?"

"At first? Nightmares every night. Any sudden noise scared the shit out of me. I ducked to the floor at the grocery store because a kid threw a box of cereal out of the shopping cart."

"And now?"

"Well, that's where I get to how I got into my line of work. I knew I needed help, but I couldn't hold down a job. I was too jumpy. Too paranoid. That turned into anger issues. I knew I needed money, and the guys in my unit used to joke about me being a stripper, because I got drunk one night when we were stateside, and I guess I did some grinding on some things. I don't know, you'd have to ask Steve for more details on that. He was sober."

Gwen chuckled.

"So, I gave it a try. It's good money, so I get the help I need for my PTSD, and it's not an environment that triggers anything. I can empty my mind when I'm on stage and just let myself get lost."

"Is that why you don't flirt with the women like the other dancers?"

Bucky nodded. "It's almost like I'm not even there."

"Are you getting better?"

He nodded. "Slowly. Sounds don't get to me like they used to. Nightmares still come sometimes, but not every night. Maybe once or twice a month, now."

"That's good."

She squeezed his hand again, and Bucky played with her fingers.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your story with the ex... why you got scared and ran out on me that night."

"Well, you already know about the dragged out divorce."

"Right."

"We were married for four years before I filed for divorce. Dated for three. I thought he was the one. He was romantic and attentive, until about the third year of our marriage. He started coming home late and his temper got short."

"Did he hit you?"

"No. That's one thing I can say he never stooped to."

"Good."

"His attitude shifted. It started off small, but six months later he was insulting me and he wouldn't let me touch him. Turns out he was having an affair, and he saw our marriage as an obstacle to his new romance. He resented me, and then he hated me."

A tear slipped down Gwen's cheek and Bucky wiped it away.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Before that happened we were talking about having kids. I thank God we never did." Gwen pulled her hand away and wiped her face. "I'm sorry. I think I need to go."

"Don't run away."

Her lip quivered. "I need to leave."

"Ok. Can I come?"

She nodded, but walked out before he could catch up to her. Outside, he jogged over to her and pulled her into his arms. She gripped his shirt and cried.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry." He soothed his hand down the back of her head. "Let me take you home."

"I walked. I only live a few blocks away."

"Perfect. I'll walk you."

"Bucky," she pulled away, "you don't have to do this. I'll understand if you don't want to get involved with me. I'm a mess."

"Did you not hear my PTSD story? Let me walk you home."

He brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb, and she nodded. Bucky took her hand and let her lead the way.

Gwen stopped outside of her apartment building.

"This is me."

Bucky pulled his hand from hers and shoved both in his pockets.

"Can I see you again?"

"I can't imagine why you'd want to."

"I told you, I like you."

Gwen took a deep breath. "I like you, too. That's what scares me."

"Why?"

Gwen looked around at the people passing by.

"I don't want to talk about this here. Would you... would you like to come up?"

Bucky smiled. "Yeah, I would."

Bucky sat next to Gwen on her couch.

"What happened with my ex," Gwen said, "before I found out he was cheating on me, I thought there must be something wrong with me. He was pulling away and we stopped making love, and I just... I thought it was me. Even after I found out he was cheating, you can't imagine how awful I felt. If he went to someone else it was because I couldn't make him happy, or I had changed in some way after three years of marriage. I tried to be what he wanted, but he just didn't want me."

Bucky brushed her hair back. "Why does that make you scared of liking me?"

"Because I was so wrong about Robert. What if I'm wrong about you?"

Bucky sighed. "I wish there was a way I could show you I'm not like him, but I can't. Only day by day, if you decide to see me again."

"I want to see you again. I do."

Bucky smiled and leaned forward. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, then rested his forehead against hers.


	5. Chapter 5

6 Months Later

Gwen placed the last plate on the table just as Bucky walked through the door.

"What's this?"

"Just marking the occasion." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm so proud of you."

"Because I'm not a stripper anymore?"

"No, sweetie, that's not what I meant."

Bucky smiled. "I know. As much as I know dating a stripper had to be hard on you, you never made me feel guilty about it."

"Baby, I'm proud of where you're headed. I'm proud that you took a horrible experience and found a way to help others. And I'm so proud that you took it to Stark Industries and fought for it."

He sighed. "Our troops need better protection."

"And you're going to help design it."

"It is pretty surreal. I mean, Stark created a position just for me."

"And how was your last day at the club?"

"Nothing special. I did talk to Steve about coming to work for me at Stark."

"And?"

"He's interested."

"Natasha will be happy. She gets jealous over the way girls flirt with Steve at the bar."

"Jealousy. You wouldn't know anything about that, right?"

"Excuse me, I think I had more reason to be jealous than she did."

"Sweetheart, you have absolutely no reason to be jealous. I don't see any woman but you."

Gwen bit her bottom lip and guided Bucky to the sofa.

"I was going to have this conversation after dinner, but..."

"Do I need to brace myself for bad news?"

"I hope you don't think it's bad. I've been thinking a lot about our relationship. These last six months have been wonderful, and you've been so patient with me dealing with the baggage from my marriage."

Bucky shook his head and started to speak, but Gwen put a finger to his mouth.

"Let me finish."

Bucky nodded.

"I keep thinking this is too soon, but I've been thinking it for a couple of months, just too scared to say it."

Bucky smiled and brushed a thumb over her cheek.

Gwen laughed. "I gave it away, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I'll let you finish."

"Bucky... I love you."

"I love you, too, doll."

Bucky wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Will you stay the night?"

Bucky pulled back. "Are you sure?"

Gwen nodded.

"How long has it been?"

"About three years."

He brushed his fingers across her face. "That's a long time to go without attention."

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck.

"I don't know, there's this guy who's been giving me some attention. I love the way he kisses me."

"He loves kissing you."

There was a knock at the door, and Bucky groaned.

"Let's pretend we're not here."

"We can't do that. It's probably Nat and Steve."

Bucky glanced at the table, set for four. He lay his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You invited them to dinner?"

"Buck, they're our friends. This is a big night for you... and maybe for Steve, if all goes well."

"My girl just told me she loves me. I don't need friends."

Gwen laughed. "Liar."

They knocked again.

"How about we stay very quiet and make it up to them later?"

"How about we have dinner with our friends... then we can get to bed early?"

Bucky smiled. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
